Jessie and James' first halloween blast!
by Bulma B
Summary: ok, J+J go to a party at a mysterious mansion. The twerps are there and also a special surprise...
1. It all begins

Jessie and James' first Halloween blast

"Jessie do I have to come out? I feel ridiculous!" James cried." Oh stop your blubbering and let me get a good look at you!" Jessie answered him. A couples minutes pass before the bathroom door opens and James steps out in a green tunic with matching floppy hat, tan boots, a sword and shield, and white tights. "These are so dumb!" James exclaimed pointing at the tights. "You make the perfect Link, now shut up while I get my costume on." Jessie walks into the bathroom just as Meowth enters in a yellow Pikachu outfit.

"Meowth! How doth I look?" He said. "Ooooh! You look just like that rascal Pikachu!" James told him. "Where is Jessie? I wan tath show her too!" He said. "She's getting on her costume. It must be a duesy because I only caught some glimpses of pink cloth while she was making it." "Yep. Even I, da master of all cat burglars couldn't get a peek!" "Jessie, are you ready yet?" James called to her. "Almost, like it's any of your business!" She yelled back at him. After a couple more bumps from the bathroom and the sound of shoes clapping on the tile floor she announced "All right Jamsie, I'm ready for yeh!" James glare locked on the door and fear overtook him. "Jessiebell!" He screamed.

The door slowly opened to reveal a girl with shiny red hair, curled and put back. She held an umbrella in her hands and wore a southern type, pink fluffy dress. "Why yes Jamsie!" Jessie said. James screamed and took off an out the door at remarkable speed. "James you idiot! It's me!" Jessie screamed as James reached the next block. He stopped abruptly in his tracks, turned around and said "Jessie, is it really you?" "Yes you nincompoop!" "Oh." He replied and turned around. "Dat kid needs some serious medithal hewelp." "So true Meowth, so true."

When James returned Jessie told him how the twerps were also invited and how they had to show up to save their reputation. By then, Meowth had decided against the Pikachu costume and decided to go as a yarn ball. "Now how should we make our grand entrance?" Jessie asked as they reached the doors to a giant mansion that looked remotely familiar but with Halloween decorations. "I don't know about this Jessie, there's something awfully odd about this place." James said. Then, Meowth piped up " We could crash in through that skylighth up there!" "Yes Meowth that would be brilliant!" "But, wouldn't everyone expect that from us? Why don't we walk through the front door, something Team Rocket wouldn't normally do?" Jessie and Meowth looked at James funny before they both agreed that James was a genius and decided to go with it. 

The front door was left open so they just helped themselves in. The hall before them was marvelous. It was decorated with ghosts that looked as real as them, monsters that made Meowth's fur stand on end, and more candy than even Willy Wonka had to offer. "This place is wike a dweam!" Meowth said. "There's enough sweets here to last all three of us a lifetime!" "Do I really look like Link Jessie?" "Of course you do James why?" "There's a fish looking at me funny and I don't like where it's looking." James said. Jessie blinked a couple times before joining everyone in the dining area, dragging James along.

James met up with Butch after a couple minutes. He was dressed as Gannondorf and, feeling in the mood, they began to fight with their plastic swords. Meowth, during the first few minutes, had snuck over to the refreshment table and hid underneath it, mixing various brands of liquor and white wine to spike the punch with. With her best southern accent, Jessie made her way over to the twerps who were happily discussing pokemon matters within their little group. "Well hallo ya'll!" Jessie said. "Hi Jessiebell!" Misty said perkily in her purple Starmie costume. "Why don't you have a costume on?" Jessie thought for a moment and replied "Costumes are a bit too childish for me but at my sweetie's parent's request, I'll be changing into one inna bit." "Oh, I can't wait to see what you're going to be!" "Thank you very much." "So, Jessiebell," Ash said, " Where is James?" "He's conversin' with the other Team Rocket vandals ova' there." Jessie pointed towards Cassidy and Butch. Butch we know as Gannondorf and Cassidy made a perfect Sheik. 'I am so great at this!' Jessie thought. "Well, it was nice seeing you Jessiebell." Brock said. "It was a pleasure meeting you too. Ta, ta!" Jessie left the twerp squad and went back over to James. "Well, if we don't meet again Jessie!" Said Cassidy. "How'd yall, err, how did you know it was me? And on top of that, where is James?" 

Jessie felt a tug on her dress. "Not now Meowth!" There was another tug. Jessie spun around expecting to scream at Meowth but instead she found James peeking out from under the table tugging on her dress. "The real Jessiebell was over here just a minute ago." "Oh, well, that explains that. James, get out from under there!" Jessie grabbed James and pulled him out from under the table. "I'm scared Jessie!" "Not now James!" "Oh Jamsie Hun!" James looked at Jessie confused. "Did you say something Jessie?" James asked. "No, wasn't it you?" "Jamsie!"

Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Butch all looked over to their right to find Jessiebell standing in front of them in an old red renaissance dress, with her black leather whip. "Jamsie you did come! To think I thought you would chicken out and stay, well, wherever it is you people stay. Maybe ya did become a man!" Jessiebell cracked her whip and James jumped into Jessie's arms, startling her and making them both fall to the ground. "Come to your fiancée Jamsie!"

&%#&%#&%#%&#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&%#&

Oh don't you people just hate me for leaving it there? The more reviews I get, the more story I put up! Ok r/r please!


	2. Da Big Endin'

Jessie and James' first Halloween blast

Chapter 2

disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon, if I did I would be very rich right now. I also don't own any of the candy, if i did i would be in the hospital for sugar overdose. Thank u. 

"It's Jessiebell!" James screamed while scrambling to his feet. Jessie gave him on of those you-are-such-a-wimp looks before yanking him back to face Jessiebell. "Act like a man for a change and stop running away from what scares you!" Jessie said. "Jessie! I'm afraid!" Jessie smacks her forehead. She then grabs James and says to him "Look, I know you're afraid but I know you have the strength inside you to overcome ANY of your fears and conquer them! You have that kind of strength James, it's about time you learned to use it!"

In the middle of Jessie's prep talk, Jessiebell had gone over to Ash and started flirting with him. Jessie and James stared at Jessiebell in disbelief. "Wow, yous aren't even married en she's cheatin' on ya alweady!" Meowth stated. Jessie and James both pulled paper fans out of the air and smacked Meowth over the head with them leaving two red bumps on his head. "Owth!" he said.

Jessiebell, after realizing Jessie was done yapping, had come back over with her whip ready to tame James. Ash stood off to the side not knowing whether to be scared or embarrassed. Misty then hit him with a mallet for staring. "Now Jamsie, your coming home with me!" Jessiebell stated happily. "No Jessiebell." Jessiebell almost fell backward with shock. "You really didn't believe that cock and bull story Jessie fed you, did you?" "Jessie, what does she mean?" Said a confused James. 

"My poor baby! She really did fool you. Do you think she said all those nice things about you because it was true? Or was she lying?" James' eyes filled with tears. "Jessie, do you really believe what you said?" "Um, yes of course I do James." Jessie replied. "No she doesn't, did you see her hesitate? She was lying just now to you James! I would never lie to such a sweetie pie such as yourself!" Jessiebell said.

By now Jessie was trembling with anger and was in her right mind to bust Jessiebell in the mouth until they were all met with a surprise. "RUN! IT'S JIGGLYPUFF!" screamed Ash. The giant mansion became a stampede corral. With everyone trying to get out the door at once, everyone was trapped inside. Jessie and James hid underneath the refreshment table and plugged their ears as best they could, hoping, that if they fell asleep that Jigglypuff wouldn't find them. Jigglypuff began to sing it's soothing melody, sending everyone into a peaceful slumber.

When Jigglypuff was done, it looked around to find everyone asleep, puffed up, and pulled the cap off it's marker. After drawing circles, eyes(Brock), mustaches, squares, squiggles, dots, and beards on mostly everyone's face, Jigglypuff noticed two pairs of feet sticking out from underneath the refreshment table. It hobbled over and pulled the cap off it's marker again. It went to draw on James' but was met with a surprise. It's marker was out of ink! A dismayed Jigglypuff went out of the mansion, screaming at the top of it's lungs, and heading toward the nearest arts and crafts store to get itself another felt tip marker.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ash said sitting up. He looked over at Misty. "AHHHHH! Jigglypuff struck again." he said. Misty and then soon everyone was up and rubbing the marker off their faces. "Ugh, Jessie?" James said to Jessie who was asleep. James looked at Jessie and just stared for a long time until she woke up and smacked him for staring at her. After gathering their bearings they decided just to go back to their hideout. After grabbing three garbage bags full of candy(don't forget Meowth) they started walking through the door. "Hey wait team rocket!" Ash yelled from behind them. "You can't just steal that candy! It doesn't belong to you!" "Its my house twerp!" James yelled. "Do you live here everyday?" "No." "Then it's not your house! Pikachu and I won't let you take it! Right Pikachu!?"

PIKA!(translation: Ill take it!)

Meowth shook his head. "You twerp, anyway the candy is free, didn't you see the sign?" "What sign." Ash said. Jessie and James took him outside and pointed to a 20-foot neon green and yellow sign stating FREE CANDY. "You must have set that up! You Team rocket members are foul people!" They walked away as Ash continued to ramble on and on about how despicable they were. "Sometimes I feel sorry for that kid." James said. "I don't, he lost those brain cells on purpose." Jessed remarked. Just then they heard a noise in the bushes. "What was that?" James said. "It might be a pokemon." Jessie and James huddled close together and walked slowly over the shaking bush.

Just then, Jessiebell jumped out from behind the bush and clung on to James waist. James then started running in circles screaming "Get it off me! get it off me!" followed closely by Jessie screaming "Get off him you dike! Get off him you Dike!" Followed closely by Meowth who was eating a Snickers. Jessie stopped and let out Arbok. "Arbok, Poison sting attack!" Arbok lunged at Jessiebell but instead hit James who was sent spiraling (with Jessiebell on him) down a hill and into a puddle of mud. "Oh! My dear, dear costume! It's ruined! Whatever shall I do!? I'm cova'ed in filth!" Yelled Jessiebell. The Next thing they knew, Jessiebell was hurtling through the forest back towards home crying.

"That was awkward." Meowth said. "Well at least we know how to get rid of her now." Jessie said. Then James screamed down the path after her "You're not running in disgrace properly!" and smiled very smugly at himself. "Way to go James!" Jessie said. "Dat broad had it coming to er!" Meowth said while eating a Twislers. "Well, I think that deserves a treat." Jessie pulls out a twenty. "Pizza on me!" James and Meowth started cheering happily and they went to a pizza parlor and lived rocketly ever after. 


End file.
